


SouKisu Week: Firsts

by WingedAuthor



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedAuthor/pseuds/WingedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Sousuke decided to take the game into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SouKisu Week: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED TYPING THIS BEFORE MIDNIGHT SO IT STILL COUNTS FOR THE FIRST DAY! :D  
> So while everyone probably wrote fluff for the Firsts prompt, I went straight for smut. The timeline is set shortly after Kiss So Slowly DJ (the sequel Kiss So Sweet) which is my favorite SouKisu work ever but I while I wait for the third book to appear, I wrote this. Enjoy!
> 
> Posted to AO3 because Tumblr’s being a butt...

The time had finally come for the cherry blossoms to fall and for the third year students to graduate high school. It was a bittersweet time: especially for Sousuke. The end of the year meant Rin was leaving once again for the airport and he was being left behind to figure out a new future. Despite his crush’s best attempts, his words were futile about being able to swim again; at least competitively. This time however, he wasn’t alone at the bus stop. Their Iwatobi “rivals” came along and Kisumi came along to wave goodbye to their dear friend.

There were many tears shed but just as many well wishes. And then just like that, Rin was gone again. One by one the now disbanded team left leaving just Sousuke and Kisumi standing at the bus stop. Kisumi shivered as a cold wind blew through. 

“So… what are you going to do now…?” Kisumi asked, glancing up at his friend.

“… I don’t know.” Sousuke quietly admitted looking up at the darkening skies as if they had the answers. 

“Well… I was… thinking…” Kisumi bit his lip nervously but took a deep breath. “How about we get an apartment together?”

Sousuke looked over at him surprised. “Why? So we can sleep together more often?”

“N-no! I mean it would make it easier… but that’s not the whole reason! I was thinking since I’m going to a community college in the next town over so I can stay close to Hayato, it’d just be nice. There’s plenty of jobs around here you could do until you figured something out!” Kisumi tried encouraging. 

“Hmm… Well… I suppose. Its not a terrible idea.” Sousuke finally agreed. 

“You mean it?” Kisumi beamed, eyes sparkling.

“Yeah. Just let me know when and where and I’ll get my stuff.” Sousuke replied quietly.

Despite Sousuke’s indifferent tone, Kisumi was over the moon. He jumped up, wrapped his arms around Sousuke and kissed him hard. Sousuke blinked in surprise but when he realized there weren’t any people around right now, he just simply pushed the other back gently. Kisumi giggled and rubbed the back of his head. He then suddenly took off shouting about he had some apartment hunting to do.

~*~

A month later, Sousuke gasped softly looking around the spacious apartment Kisumi had found. It was a two bedroom, one bath with a small balcony overlooking the town and a small park. The street was supposed to be a quiet one too. Since Kisumi had the most stuff, they agreed he’d get the bigger of the two rooms though it wasn’t by much. Sousuke stepped into what was going to be his room soon. It had a nice large window, letting in plenty of light. Although he knew once he’d move what little furniture he had (his bed, a dresser and a desk) the space would fill up fast. He stepped out into the living to find a grinning Kisumi. 

“What did I tell ya?! Perfect no? And the price isn’t bad either. I mean its not dirt cheap but I figure with both our jobs, we’ll have no problem affording the rent and bills.” He excitedly explained. 

Sousuke nodded before giving a quiet, “Nice job Kisumi.”

~*~

It only took a matter of weeks to move their stuff in and go shopping for other supplies. Kisumi suggested they throw a big party when everyone’s back in town; namely Rin from Australia. But for now, they decided to celebrate by having a movie night with some local takeout. Kisumi rented some gory, horror B-movie. They settled on the new couch with their food and before long, Kisumi curled up around Sousuke’s arm.

The former swimmer looked down with a frown having figured out why Kisumi picked a horror movie but he couldn’t be mad. He laughed when a jump-scare caused Kisumi to squeak and burry his face in his arm. He wondered how much this was Kisumi faking to get attention or if he was legit scared be the crappy movie. When it ended, Sousuke patted Kisumi’s back as he turned the movie off. 

“Is it over?” Kisumi asked, peeking his head up.

“Yes you big baby.” Sousuke yawned, stretching his spine. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”

“Wait!” Kisumi cried, grabbing Sousuke’s hand. 

“What?” Sousuke snapped.

“I don’t wanna sleep alone!” 

Sousuke clicked his teeth. It wouldn’t have been the first time they shared a bed. Hell this was probably another ploy to get Sousuke to sleep with him. However he couldn’t quite resist that puppy-dog face… and then an idea struck. A hidden smile stretched across his face. 

“Alright fine…” He feigned a sigh.

“Yay!” Kisumi cheered as he jumped off the bed and dragged Sousuke towards his room; Kisumi did have the bigger bed after all. 

They already took their baths before the movie it was just a matter of changing. However Sousuke didn’t really get that far as Kisumi was quick to pounce him. All subtly of his “master plan” was thrown out of the window as Kisumi pinned Sousuke against the wall, carefully, and began kissing him feverishly. Sousuke knew well how this game was to be played. But this time… he was going to win. While he hadn’t expected his chance to do so would arrive so soon, he knew it was now or never. 

As the kiss intensified, it was Sousuke who started tugging off Kisumi’s shirt before his own. The movement caught Kisumi off guard for a second and that’s all he needed. He used the surprise to suddenly push Kisumi onto the bed with a grin. Kisumi’s were now wide.

“S-Sousuke…?” He stammered, his whole game now thrown off.

“Whoever comes first bottoms right?” Sousuke grinned as he bit down on Kisumi’s neck.

Kisumi gasped, his mind slowly catching up to what was happening. He was quick to react, hoping he could turn the tables by rubbing his nipples. But Sousuke was prepared. He continued the gently gnawing, leaving a nice mark, as his hand reached inside Kisumi’s boxers and began to stroke his member earnestly. Kisumi squeaked and bucked his hips, not expecting the sudden onslaught. 

Sousuke could feel the other male was close but he knew a way that’d send him over the edge even faster. While keeping up the pumping rthymn, slowly he slid down, planting gentle kisses down Kisumi’s chest and stomach until finally he reached his hips.

“N-No fair… Sousuke…! You’re… you’re cheating!” Kisumi whined between pants.

“You cheated first.” Sousuke replied with a smirk before taking his hard length into his mouth.

Kisumi bucked his hips, nearly gagging Sousuke but the former swimmer draped a strong arm across his stomach to hold him down as he bobbed his head up and down. This was probably the first time he probably ever gave the basketball player a proper blowjob. They did a 69 once but Kisumi was so good with his own mouth that Sousuke had a hard time concentrating on his own task. But now Sousuke was in total control. 

His heart was pounding as he tried pushing all sense of embarrassment away. He could feel Kisumi was close, so he gave one last firm lick to the underside of his member before pulling away and watching the white stripes fly. Kisumi panted hard with a red face which he tried covering up. Satisfied with his work, Sousuke leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube which he knew Kisumi had in the top drawer of his dresser. 

Hearing the cap open, Kisumi uncovered his eyes, “Sousuke wait please…”

Sousuke sat up. As much as he wanted this, he wasn’t going to force Kisumi into anything he wasn’t truly comfortable with. Gently encouraging on the other hand… “Come on Kiss… “ He whispered in a husky tone. “I may not have been the first person you slept with… but I want to be the first who made you feel good.”

He leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Kisumi’s lips, knowing how much the other liked kisses. Kisumi shivered from his tone as he gingerly clung to Sousuke’s arms. 

“B-but… won’t it hurt…?” He quivered. 

“It will a little… but then I promise it’ll feel really good… but if it really gets too much, I promise to stop okay…?” Sousuke reassured, stroking Kisumi’s hair. 

Kisumi looked up into Sousuke’s beautiful turquoise eyes and slowly nodded. His heart felt ready to beat out of his chest but… he knew he could trust Sousuke. He stole one final kiss before laying back and taking deep breaths. Sousuke smiled as he coated his fingers in a good amount of lube and then pressed one finger against his entrance. Kisumi gasped from the intrusion, as he fought to keep his legs spread but relaxed. 

“Shhh… its okay… I promise…. You’ll be fine…” Sousuke reassured. 

He pushed in all the way and Kisumi started to writhe. He wanted to shout stop but he knew from his other experiences, it always took his partner a moment to relax so he decided to give it a few more seconds. Sousuke was glad Kisumi was at least trying to endure and that made his resolve all the more stronger to make Kisumi feel really good. After wiggling his index finger around a bit, he added his middle.

Kisumi yelped, feeling the stretching go even further. Sousuke was again cooed him as he pushed in all the way and suddenly Kisumi’s whimpers turned into sharp gasps and his eyes went wide.

“W-What was that…?” He stammered. 

“I think I found your prostate…” Sousuke smiled as he gently rubbed the bundle of nerves with the pads of his fingers. 

All fear and pain Kisumi had been experiencing was washed away by undeniable pleasure. Is this was Sousuke had been talking about before? He soon found himself desiring more. Sousuke scissored his fingers a couple of times just to make sure Kisumi was truly ready before removing them all together. Kisumi whined but he didn’t complain, as he knew what was coming. With heavy, labored breaths, he relaxed himself further as Sousuke lined up his hard manhood against his entrance.

“Ready…?” He breathed.

Kisumi gave a shaky nod before wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck as if holding on for dear life. Kisumi grit his teeth since he was a lot bigger than two fingers. Sousuke kissed him several times. 

“I love you…”

It wasn’t clear who exactly murmured these three words as Sousuke pushed in all the way. One would automatically assume Kisumi but they were too lost in pleasure to recognize the voice. 

“Damn Kisumi… you’re tight…” Sousuke finally said as he held still a moment to allow Kisumi time to adjust.

“J-Just for you…” Kisumi teased with a smile. “Y-You… you can move now…” 

Sousuke nodded as he slowly began rolling his hips. Kisumi began chanting Sousuke’s name as the pace increased and he soon saw stars when his prostrate was finally struck. It didn’t take long for either male to come. Kisumi screamed Sousuke’s name while Sousuke just grunted and then collapsed on top of the basketball player. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Sousuke rolled off him and pulled Kisumi into a warm embrace on his chest. 

“Not bad for your FIRST time right?” Sousuke said, petting Kisumi’s sweat drenched hair. 

“Heheh… no… not bad at all… Thank you Sousuke.”

“Goodnight Kisumi.”


End file.
